


Sunset Confession

by justlawrence



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Blood, Hanahaki Disease, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlawrence/pseuds/justlawrence
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Sunset Confession

  
It hasn’t been long since karasuno finally got their summer break, giving every one of the boys the advantage of relaxing throughout the whole 3 months they were gonna spend without practice if of course, they didn’t want to take summer courses.

  
Tsukishima was one of the ones who definitely didn’t plan to go, and Yamaguchi was gonna follow him around, so he didn’t have any plans for practice this summer either. Since they won against Shiratorizawa, even Tsukishima, the most ignorant of all of them, could’t help but enjoy their win and be excited for the nationals.

  
Tsukishima definitely didn’t plan to go party or spend time with people this vacation , he would most likely enjoy silent evenings, where he could relax in his bed or perhaps his garden, reading books or listening to music that would match the warm atmosphere summer is there to offer every year, especially in late june and early july. But Yamaguchi wanted to spend this summer with Tsuki, which he knew would make Tsuki mad, but proceeded to go against him anyways. Tsukishima wasn’t the type to directly tell Yamaguchi, his best friend, to just go away. He would let him around but only to ignore him for the whole day, doing nothing interesting.

  
Yamaguchi, sadly, held a bunch of sweet feelings for this ignorant and salty bastard, and this month, he planned on confessing everything to him. Tsuki seemed uninterested in girls so Yamaguchi thought perhaps he might have a chance this him after all. He was very nervous for that moment that was awaiting him. But he told himself to enjoy this last summer in which, in the best scenario case would be the end of their friendship and the start of their romance….highschool romance. Yamaguchi always wanted to know what this type of romance was and would be very thankful if it would actually work out as planned. Date of confession was finally set. 17th of july.

  
Hopefully, for Yamaguchi , that day was far enough for him to build up some emotional courage for his future love letter. Of course he wouldn’t say it straight up to Tsuki’s face, he was way too nervous and shy to do that. Today was just 23rd of June, he was at Tsuki’s place. As usual, they were quiet because Tsuki was reading a book. It was a drama book, about the brokeup of a rich couple, fighting now for their 2 year old son’s custody. Yamaguchi didn’t know Tsuki was interested in those type of things, he would usually read action books or perhaps horror ones. He never thought he would read drama romance. Mybe he was interested in someone and Yamaguchi just wasn’t made aware of. That thought made Yamaguchi very nervous and frustrated. Perhaps there was someone who Tsuki liked, and he wasn’t a very trustworthy for him to tell Yamaguchi about his crush, maybe even love partner. 

  
A lot of days have passed in the same boring style like the others, He would waste every day of his life watching Tsuki read different books in complete silence. He didn’t mind what they were doing, what mattered of him truly was that he got to spend time with him. Yamaguchi sometime wondered why he fell in love with such a mean and cold person. He was very different for almost everyone, he never talked about his emotions, and Yamaguchi new about the disapointment his brother brought to him when he was lied to as a kid. He could never forget the sadness in Tsuki’s eyes when he saw his brother far away from his “teammates”. He could totally understand where his coldness came from, so that’s why he decided to never confront him about it.

  
Many days passed until one day Tsuki suggested they went to a café and drink something. “The atmosphere has been getting less and less interesting lately. I thought we could perhaps do something else than stand on our asses doing nothing for about 7 hours straight.”. Yamaguchi felt his heart beat faster as his blood ran to his face, causing his freckles to get a pigment of dark red along his face. Was Tsuki asking him on a date indirectly? He’s never suggested anything like this before. “Sure..” was the only thing Yamaguchi could say in that moment, while he was smiling beautifully at the thought that Tsuki might be interested to him after all. Perhaps he should confess tonight. And that was exactly what he was gonna do.

  
After a light meal and some drinks, the boys went for a walk around the town. It was evening already and you could feel the warm sun going down, creating a beautiful sunset. Sunset confession…. Yamaguchi had the courage to stop Tsuki and tell him the important stuff he had to say. “Thank you ,Tsuki, for this beautiful day. Please expect a letter from me later this night. I will be waiting for a response”, he said as he ran off yelling “goodbye” on his way home.

  
Once he got home, he went straight to his bedroom and began writing on a piece of paper. It was hard for him to express himself through word, so he definitely had some trouble writing it. He wasted around 7 papers before he could finally finish his confession. He was partially pround of his writing, he liked the way he expressed himself, but not so much his hadwriting. It was neat but he didn’t think so himself. He build up a bit of courage before going out and putting his letter into Tsukishima’s mailbox, and went home right afterwards, very nervous. He immediately took a shower and went to bed. To his dissapoinment, he could not fall asleep. He waited until his parents left for work early in the morning and took breakfast along with them. Afterwards he decided to bake a cake, in hope Tsuki would accept his love confession. It was Tsuki’s favourite cake, strawberry shortcake. It was already noon by the time he finished the sweet desert he was about to give to his best friend, and hopefully future boyfriend. He nervously went to check his mailbox. It had a letter. Yamaguchi felt like he was about to burst of happiness. He thought of many possibilities, but remained optimistic. He carefully opened the letter and looked inside for the envelope.

  
To his surprise, there were ripped pieces of his own love confession inside the letter. Tsuki had destroyed his letter in order to reply with a rejection to his best friend. Yamaguchi froze as he started tearing up at the horrible thing Tsuki had done to the confession he put his love and passion into, just to be rejected in the most mean and hurtful way possible. He dropped to his knees and let the ripped paper fall on the fresh cut grass filled with the smell of summer flowers. He hold the teared up letter to his heart, and tried to calm down as much as possible. He went inside his house, tears still streaming down his cheeks, falling onto the the ground like the small dew that land every summer morning on the flowers from the garden. He dropped himself on his bed , and fell asleep fast, due to the tiredness this whole situation has caused him.

  
Next day he woke up to a suffocating sensation. He couldn’t breath properly, and he felt like coughing, but nothing came out of him. He went downstairs, his parents already left, but the food was still warm. He took his breakfast alone, permanently thinking at the horrible thing that Tsuki did yesterday. But of course it was understanding of him. That’s just how he is, he was just trying to say he didn’t want a relationship with him that’s all. That day he still went out with Tsuki, both of them very silent. Not long after they met, Yamaguchi felt the intense urge to cough, his lungs desparatly stinging, which he automatically did. But to his horror, he had coughed up red rose petals that were covered in blood. Thankfully, Tsuki was too ignorant to notice and Yamaguchi was able to go home without him having any suspicions. Once he got home he desperately searcher the internet for a definition, in which he found a disease under the name of “Hanahaki Disease”. He read carefully into it.

  
“The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from unrequited love, where the patient’s throat will fill up with flower, they will then proceed to throw, and cough up the petals, (sometimes even the flowers). One of the only ways for the disease to ‘disappear’ is if, the said person returns the feeling (it can’t be resolved with friendship, it has to be genuine feelings of love). The infection can also be removed through surgery, though the feelings disappear along with the petals. If they choose nether options, or the feeling is not returned in time, then the patient’s lungs will fill up with flowers, and will eventually suffocate.  
There is no specific flower for the disease, but it’ll either be the crushes favourite type of flower, or their favourite colour. We can only hope for the patients, and pray that the crushes favourite flower isn’t a type of rose.  
(The length of the disease varies with each person. But on an average, it will last up to 2 or 3 mouths, but sometime it’ll only last, a couple weeks).”

  
Yamaguchi froze , in realization of this horrible situation he was in. Damn it, and Tsuki’s favourite flowers were actually roses? How lucky of him. Days passed, and the disease continued to live within him. The only cure was to talk to Tsuki about it, but there was no way he could do that. Neither could he perform surgery, that would be a lame reason for his parents to spend money on, plus his parents don’t even know that he’s actually gay. He could never tell them that… And so he still spent time with Tsuki, even tho he knew he would be the reason his life will end earlier than anyone has ever expected. He would wear a mask whenever he was with him, in hope Tsuki wouldn’t notice. He told him it was just a cold, and he didn’t want to spread it to him as well, and to no surprise, Tsuki didn’t care, which made Yamaguchi’s condition worsen. His coughing would rarely stop and his lungs were constantly stinging. He knew he didn’t have more than a week left to live, and he actally wanted this week to be a beautiful one spent with Tsuki.

  
Later that week, Yamaguchi asked Tsuki “I was thinking if we could go for a walk.. or a restaurant, basically do something fun”. Tsuki’s answer wasn’t far from what Yamaguchi was expecting “You’re always so energetic, I don’t know where you get that energy from”. Yamaguchi didn’t respond, but Tsuki made sure to add quickly “Alright fine, but are you sure you’re ok? Your cold has worsen everyday…”. Tsukishima seemed actually pretty worried about Yams this time, which made him feel better “I’m ok Tsuki, no need to worry, I just wanted to have some fun, this cold even that bad.”, but Tsuki was too smart to just brush it off like that, but didn’t question his friend anymore. They both went on a walk, ate some fancy food at the restaurant nearby but Yamaguchi continued to cough, until, while they were walking, and Yamaguchi fell down, unable to control his disease from worsening. Just as Tsuki suspected… blood and rose petals were spreading everywhere, from under his mask, onto the ground. Thankfully, nobody was around them, and Tsuki was able to hold onto him to support him. “Is this what you consider nothing, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asked with a mad tone as Yamaguchi stood up and looked at him, with tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry Tsuki, I know it’s not your fault for not liking me back, it’s mine for being so weak dying from such a lame disease as this one” he said as tears streamed down his cheeks. “Yamaguchi I-“ he was interrupted by Yamaguchi’s pained words “It stings, but it’s worth spending time with you Kei, I’ve always loved being around you, even if you didn’t notice me most of the time, I really enjoyed your company, I love everything about you, I always have, I know you can’t return those feelings, but I’m glad I got to be with you this day, walking around together, having lunch, spending time with you. Kei, please remember that you are the most important person for me, and I will forever love you..” he paused for a brief moment “…My throat is stinging Tsuki, I just want to say, I love you so much, and I will always.. please take care of yourself” Yamaguchi said his last words while Tsuki watched big beautiful roses grow out of his throat, blood dripping everywhere. “I’m sorry Yams, I’m sorry I couldn’t be the one to save you. But I won’t leave you alone”, he said as himself coughed up beautiful sunflower petals. “I always knew sunflowers were your favorite”, he said to himself as he leaned on Yams’ cold body on the park path, coughing himself to death, staying by Yamaguchi’s side the entire time. “I knew it would end like this. It wasn’t me who didn’t love you” He said as his throat started filling up with blooming sunflowers. “Like this, I’m taking a walk with you again”. Everything went dark, Tsukishima woke up on a plain, filled with small flowers, and a smell of fresh air. By his side was Yams, being confused on this place, but Tsuki was certain about it. “We cand be ourselves here” he said “There’s nobody stopping anything now”. Yams smiled with tears “ I guess you’re right, I guess its better like this”… there was eternal silence between the two, but then was met by Tsuki’s deep tired voice “Perhaps”.


End file.
